Melon Tea!
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: ...."W-well? How is it Ray?" Ray placed the teacup down on tray and continued stay silent. Suddenly he fell back into bed, unconscious. "AH! RAY!" Kyle screamed in panic. Dedicated to Kitsune no Tora


Melon Tea!

By Shounen-Ai

Dedicated to: **Kitsune no Tora**

* * *

It was a simple cold.

That was what his mother had told, also scoffing him about his lack of staying healthy and not actually trying to work off the small illness. Ray only took it as her worry and gave her his usual cheery smile to keep her in high hopes of him recovering quickly so he could continue studying the many medical books that were crowded in his small room of one.

"Just get well soon." Natalie said, giving him a small look of worry before heading off to the clinic downstairs in order to help any patients in need of her assistance for the day. Ray released a sigh of boredom as silence seem to consume the air for the moment, also bringing on the boredom of doing nothing but having the ability to lay in bed all day.

Ray shifted underneath the heavy covers, trying to find a better place to fall asleep quicker and get rid of the slow moving minutes that passed on with nothing entertaining occurring at all. Finally finding a pleasant position, all thoughts washed away as the comforting sleep took over his senses and passed him on to the slumbers of dreamland.

* * *

"Ray?.....Ray?" Ray stirred, opening his eyes to see who it was that awoke him from such wonderful dreams. His eyes dashed up to the person before him and a smile appeared on his lips. "Hello Kyle." He simply greeted. Kyle was one who liked to greet all during morning before he began his chores on the farm and the monster-filled forests. Kyle knelled next to the bed, looking to Ray with worried eyes. "Are you okay? Natalie told me you were sick! I know its common for someone to be sick...but its weird for you of all people to be." Ray was the healthiest person, other than Natalie, that anyone had know.

Ray forced himself into sitting position which made Kyle spring to his feet. "Are you sure you should be sitting up?! You could get sicker! Or dizzy! Or-"

"Kyle, I'm not going to die. Don't worry so much." Ray chuckled into his hand as Kyle blushed red from embarrassment of his sudden behavior. "Ah, sorry." Kyle gave Ray a sheepish smile, his cheeks never losing the red color though. "Well I need to get back to work. I promise to be back later. I could bring you some Melon Tea. I've learned a lot about medicine from Dorothy and Rosalind. They said that Melon Tea is a good substitute for medicine when it comes to fevers." He proclaimed.

"Thank you Kyle. You are quite generous." Ray replied, laying back down as he could feel a small dizzy spell washing over him. Brown eyes filled with concern once again at the movements. "Alright. I'll be back around late noon. See you later." Kyle gave him a quick wave before vanishing out the doorway of Ray's bedroom. Ray released a sigh, wising more than anything that his fever would simply vanish. He hated when people were worried over him, it should be the other way around since he was a doctor-in-training.

With that last thought, Ray was back in dreamland.

* * *

Kyle had returned as promise. This time he walked in with a tray that held a teacup and a teapot that seem to give off stream, showing it had just been taking off the stove just seconds ago. Ray had awoke from the scent of the fresh tea, it was his favorite after all, and sat up in order to receive the refreshment.

Kyle placed the tray on the night stand, picking up the teapot carefully by the handle and poured the warm tea into the teacup. "This is my first time making this. So I hope you like it!" Kyle stepped back after finishing and grinned to Ray. Ray smiled back, picking up the teacup and took a sip.

Silence for the moment.

Kyle became nervous and gripped the teapot s handle tightly in hopes that it would endure the pressure he was going under at the moment. "W-well? How is it Ray?" Ray placed the teacup down on tray and continued stay silent. Suddenly he fell back into bed, unconscious. "AH! RAY!!" Kyle screamed in panic.

It seemed the tea hadn't been prepared right.

Kyle fanned the male with his free hand, placing the teapot down, and soon used his other hand to cool the man down. "Natalie!! Natalie!!" He called out, soon checking Ray's pulse in order to see if he were still alive. Luckily he was, it seemed he had just fallen asleep, which was odd.

Natalie finally appeared in the room, looking back and forth between the two males. "What's wrong Kyle?! Did something happened to Ray!?! Did he temperature go up!?" Natalie questioned in sheer panic at the event occurring before her. Kyle shook his head viciously at the questions, looking to the woman. "He-he just passed out! I gave him so Melon Tea, then he was quiet, then he just-"

"Wait! Melon Tea?" Natalie blinked in confusion. "Why did you give him Melon Tea? Don't you know that if you give a patient with a fever Melon Tea they tend to faint from the sugar rush?"(1) Now it was Kyle's turn to look confused. "But Rosalind and Dorothy said Melon Tea was a good medicine....they were even buy some seeds from the store...!" Natalie smacked her forehead, releasing a sigh. She remembered that day well since she was the one who had instructed them to buy the seeds. "You must have misheard them. Not Melon Tea. _Melody _Tea. (2) That's for curing." Kyle gave a 'Oh' look, then looked to Ray, sweat dropping.

"Oops."

An hour later, Ray awoke and presented with Kyle's repeated apologizes and bows for the mix up and accidentally knocking him out.

Ray, as usual, just smiled.

"Its fine...but...." Ray placed his hand on his forehead and then checked other areas on his body for any warm spots that could detect if he were still sick or not. Kyle watched, waiting for Ray's response over his condition. "I think my fever is gone. Maybe I just needed a small drink and a nap." Kyle nodded, sighing in relief that he hadn't made his condition any worse.

"Anyhow, could I have some more of that tea?" Kyle stared at Ray for a few moments in pure shock, wondering if he were still sick if he wanted to try the crazed tea once again.

And once again, as usual, Ray just smiled.

**FIN

* * *

**

**(1) Made that up. Its not true! **

**(2) I wanted to make up a new fruit. Lol.**

**Hoped you all enjoyed the story!  
**


End file.
